White Lies
by Navigate Me
Summary: Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.
1. The Morning After

**Title: **White Lies.  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.

… Yes. I know. I have a problem with starting new fics every two weeks. I'm sorry D:

For a picture of Fem!Izaya, go to my profile. There will be a link waiting for you~!

* * *

He wasn't quite what exactly happened, but what he did know was he woke up not sure if he was still dreaming. Like any normal day, Orihara Izaya woke up on his couch, the lights coming in from his massive window waking him up and pulling him out of his peaceful slumber.

'That's the last time I let Shinra test on me…' Izaya thought to himself, his red eyes slowly scanning his surroundings. 'I swear, does he think I'm a character in some video game or something? I only have one life damnit.'

Rather tiredly, he stumbled trying to get onto his feet. He had come home from a rough night and all he was able to remember was that he went over to Shinra's to let the brunette experiment on him and Celty dropping him off home after. Although he was faintly able to recall other events of the previous night, Izaya wasn't completely sure if that was just a part of his dream.

The dream Izaya had was a strange one. In it, he saw himself as a girl. He was still able to tell it was him; his eyes, hair color, skin, clothes, and everything was the same. Everything was just slightly changed to show that he was a girl. His face was the same, but his chin and jaw were more feminine; his cheeks a little chubbier and flushed. His body had lost a few inches in terms of height, a few pounds had disappeared, and a pair of breasts.

It was quiet a stupid one once he thought about it.

A little dizzy, the informant stood up and soon, the room began to spin before slowly calming down. To his surprise, Izaya noted how each step he took towards the stair case that lead to the second floor of his loft was light and felt like he was walking on air. Like a huge weight was lifted off of him.

Also, the informant took in the fact that everything seemed a little… higher up.

Oh well, that might've just been his eyes playing tricks on him.

Going up his stairs, each step feeling strangely light despite his heavy eye lids, he yawned loudly. Once he reached the top, he looked down at the bottom floor to see Namie had not come in for work yet. That vapid bitch never really seemed like a morning person anyways… or an afternoon person… _or_ a night person.

As Izaya pondered what made Namie such a bitter person, which he concluded was the fact that her love for her brother was not returned in the same way, he opened the door into his washroom and stepped in.

In his usual dark attire which included his signature jacket, dark longsleeve, and black jeans and shoes, he rubbed one eye with his left hand as the other searched for the light switch.

When he couldn't find it, he removed his hand from his closed eye and began searching for it with both.

'There it is!' He thought triumphantly to himself with a smirk once his hands landed on the switch.

After turning the lights on, he immediately screamed at what he saw staring back at him.

With wide eyes and his mouth opened in a slightly scream, he realized his so called 'dream' of being a girl, not literally, wasn't actually a dream.

Staring intently at him, was himself as a girl. He had a thin body like the one he had as a male but with a slight girlish curve and… boobs. He even lifted a hand to squeeze one just to make sure he was awake.

Instantly, he began to panic. What the fuck could've happened? People don't just randomly switch genders! But suddenly, the thought hit him, 'Shinra!'

Immediately, he searched his jacket pocket; rummaging around for his cell phone.

"Fuck! Where is it!" Izaya yelled frantically. Right after hearing himself speak, he slapped a hand over his mouth shocked at the feminine voice that escaped his lips.

Finally, it fell out of his pocket and he picked it up. Quickly, he began to search through his contacts for Shinra's name. Clicking the green 'call' button, he impatiently waited for the idiot brunette to pick up.

Each time the phone rang in his ears, he swore under his breathe as his heart pounded within his chest.

'Fuck, Shinra. If you do not pick up right now I will–'

"Hello?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Izaya screamed into the phone angrily, his voice making his tempr boil as fright began to grow within the pit of his stomach.

"Uhm… Who is this?" Shinra said confused. This only made the informant even angrier.

"THIS IS IZAYA, YOU KNOW, THE GUY WHO ATTENED RAIJIN WITH YOU? THE SAME GUY YOU EXPERIMENTED ON LAST NIGHT?"

"Izaya-kun? Is that really you? Why is your voice–"

"THAT'S WHY I'M CALLING YOU!" Izaya growled into the phone. "YOUR STUPID EXPERIMENT DID THIS TO ME. BUT OH, IT ONLY GET'S WORSE."

There was silence on the other line before Shinra continued, a little reluctant and scared. "What else–"

"You know what? I'm coming over there to show you what you did!" And with that, Izaya hung up.

* * *

_Beep_.

"Shinra?"

Stepping out of the elevator with his hands in his jacket pockets, Izaya walked into the living room. With a boiling temper, the informant scanned the room looking for the idiot that turned one of Tokyo's smartest, and in Izaya's opinion, 'sexiest' into the opposite gender.

"Shinra!" Izaya yelled once more, the only response was the sound of his voice echoing. It made a chill run down his spine as he angrily glared around looking for the doctor.

Hearing his 'voice' sounded as if another person was in the room calling for Shinra instead.

It had been a pain leaving the apartment and what happened before Izaya hung up on Shinra only aggravated the already fuming informant. That being the fact that he realized he needed a bra.

It only made sense that Izaya didn't have any bras hanging around since he was as flat as a table. But he then remembered the bras Saki had lying in the back of his closet. Immediately after realizing this, he searched and soon enough, he found them in a little box.

For about 10 minutes, Izaya fumbled a little trying to hook the bra up, adjust the straps, and make sure he didn't squish his boobs. He kind of felt sorry for Saki and Namie; he bumped into a wall at least once, chest first, and it hurt like Hell!

"Shinra!" Izaya tried once more.

Nothing.

"Kishitani Shinra!"

Still nothing.

"KISHITANI FUCKING SHINRA!" Izaya screamed at the top of his lungs. He almost felt ashamed at the sound of his voice, he sounded just like Mairu whining!

Soon, there was the sound of something dropping and Shinra came into view. Izaya's heart leapt, finally! "Shinra—!"

"Who are you?" He said back, a blank and confused look on the brunette's features.

The smile that had made its way to Izaya's face dropped immediately. Even if he was turned into a girl, there _had_ to be a resemblance! He had to at least look a little like what he use to!

Plus, couldn't he tell by the jacket?

"I'm Orihara Izaya. Or at least I use to be after you decided 'hey, why not make Izaya a girl? Why not make him grow some boobs and bump into a wall?'" Izaya rambled on, completely pissed off and unable to hold it in.

"Do you know what it's like to have boobs, Shinra? Do you? I've been awake with these for about an hour already, and it's terrible! You know the feeling you get when you get kicked in between the legs? Well at least they're easy to protect! It hurts just as much as bumping into a wall chest first! You can't fucking protect boobs no can you—"

"Izaya! Calm down!" Shinra said waving his hands in front of him awkwardly in hopes of calming the otherdown. Making his way towards Izaya, the newly made female glared at him. "I guess this really is you, hahaha..." He laughed rather awkwardly.

When he finally made his way to Izaya, the informant motioned with a finger for Shinra to move closer as he said, in a shockingly calm and quiet tone, "Hey Shinra, I need to ask you something private."

With a smile Shinra complied, happy to see his friend had calmed down.

Boy was he wrong.

Ear 2 inches away from Izaya's mouth, the raven haired screamed. "WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"AH!" Shinra screamed a hand on his ear as he jumped back in surprise.

The idiot deserved it.

"Well?" Izaya asked, a hand on both hips as he glared at the glasses wearing male in front of him. But because of the sudden change, he was forced to look up at the doctor. He had lost 2 or 3 inches of height.

With a shaky smile, Shinra moved his hand from his ear away and began to poke his index fingers together nervously.

Uh-oh.

"Well you see, I didn't really tell you everything I was going to do to you—"

"YOU DID OTHER TESTED OTHER THINGS ON ME WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST—?" Izaya yelled as Shinra continued talking, both of their voices clashing against one another as one said something while the other screamed angrily.

"Sort of… but when you put it like that—"

"—I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU—"

"—It sounds really bad—"

"OF COURSE IT SOUNDS BAD. NO MATTER HOW YOU WORD IT, IT WILL STILL SOUND BAD, SHINRA."

And with that, there was the sound of the elevator opening with a certain bloody, 'flea' hating blonde.

* * *

I know this chapter doesn't explain a lot, but I will explain stuff in the next one~ :D

But for now, tell me what'cha think? :3


	2. A New Face

**Title: **White Lies.  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.

Sorry for the mistakes! D8

* * *

"OF COURSE IT SOUNDS BAD. NO MATTER HOW YOU WORD IT, IT WILL STILL SOUND BAD, SHINRA." Izaya yelled at the top of his lungs, fury floating off of his new small and feminine body. By now his hands were off his hips and balled up into raged filled fists by his sides.

_Ding_.

A few feet away from the yelling and raging informant, Shinra stood there absolutely terrifed. Throughout his years of knowing Izaya, not once had he ever seen the man so angry. In fact, he never saw the raven haired angry to begin with. Now that he had, Shinra discovered a new sense of cowardice around the young 'woman.'

"WHAT DO I DO NOW, SHINRA? HUH? I HAVE TO GO MEET SOMEONE LATER AND NOW—"

Izaya felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder from behind him and soon after, a voice came in. "Excuse me, Miss, but… "

The informant turned around with a death glare and frown, "WHAT?" He yelled unable to control his bottled up rage.

After realizing who had been tapping his shoulder seconds ago, the scowl on Izaya's face quickly dropped and was replaced with a smirk. Of all people, _he_ had to be here.

"Ah, Shizuo-san!" Shinra said thankful someone would be around to witness his death in case Izaya decided to take out his flick blade and cut him up. "Eh? What happened to you?"

Shizuo's expressionless face was soon graced with a gentle smile as he raised one hand to scratch the back of his neck while the other held his bloody side. "Just got into a little fight." He said as if the blood oozing out of his side was nothing but a little scratch.

While the two spoke a little back and forth, Shinra amused with how much Shizuo's body was capable of taking and Shizuo still losing blood with each passing second, Izaya noted the fact that Shizuo didn't recognize him.

Although this brought up devious thoughts in Izaya's mind; the protozoan didn't even realize his mortal enemy was standing right in front of him! The informant had a huge advantage because Shizuo was the type who believed in not hitting girls. Plus, he wouldn't hit a stranger, now would he?

… Well, he probably would if pissed off enough. But not a girl!

"Shinra, do you mind patching me up? I have to go meet Tom later." The blonde said as some blood began to spill and hit the wooden floor beneath him.

"Sure. Just wait a sec and I'll go get my first aid kit." The other said before he was off, leaving the newly turned girl with Shizuo.

Walking out of sight, Shinra muttered quietly to himself. "I wonder where I put it... hopefully Izaya won't do anything to him while I'm gone. Knowing him, being in a room with an injured Shizuo is like Christmas for him."

With Izaya's anger gone, replaced with joyful thoughts of having something over Shizuo, the raven haired walked and sat on the couch. Smiling, Izaya began to scheme and soon, scenario after scenario began to play in his head.

There were so many things he could do, so little time to choose!

With the connections and charm Izaya possessed, he could hook up with the protozoan's brother and make Shizuo's life Hell. The brute wouldn't even be able to get to Izaya because oh, he'll have little Yuuhei to hide behind. Or should he say, Kasuka, to hide behind.

Hmm… Oh! He could also—

"Can I sit here?"

Turning his head, Izaya look over at the bleeding blonde standing on the other side of the couch.

"Uh, sure." Izaya said and Shizuo sat down, hand still grasping his side.

On the very end of the couch, Izaya rested on arm on the armrest as his head rested on his hand. He also folded one leg over the other feeling rather girlish. The position reminded him of the way Namie would sit whenever she'd be at the loft.

That reminded him!

'What the Hell am I going to do about Namie? She's working for me later today and she's never going to believe I've been turned into a girl. And even if she does, she's never going let me live down the fact I'm wearing _bra_.'

For a few more seconds, Izaya and Shizuo sat there in silence.

One planning and not sure what to do about his meetings and secretary while the other was completely awe-struck.

* * *

'Who is she?' He thought to himself.

Sitting only a foot away on the other end of the couch was this girl.

She had long, black hair, pale skin, and familiar, piercing red eyes. Why the seemed familiar, Shizuo couldn't place his finger on. She also looked to be in her 20's, at least 21, and that made Shizuo somewhat relieved.

Now he wasn't going to lie, he was pretty attracted to her. So what if they don't know each other's names? Attraction is attraction. And boy was he attracted.

It concerned him a little because who knew? Maybe she was a 15 year old girl who looked mature for her age. Now a day, that kind of thing wasn't uncommon. In fact, a lot of girls in Tokyo, especially in Ikebukuro, looked to be 6 years older.

Soon, he began wagging an internal war with himself.

One side telling him that no, 'she has got to be in her early 20's like you, Shizuo.'

The other side saying that yes, 'she is a 15 year old girl and you, Shizuo, are a raging pedophile.'

As the two internal sides of Shizuo fought one another, the blonde completely spaced out. Unfortunately for him, while he was zoned out, he didn't notice the lithe girl on the other edge of the couch move closer.

Looking straight ahead, he spoke. "So… Hi—" He cut himself off when he noticed the girl had gotten closer.

"Hi there~" The other said, her voice light, no traces of malice in her speech.

This was one if the rare moments Shizuo actually tried talking to other people. He was never the talkative type and always relied on others to do the talking. Shizuo never saw the point in talking to most but there was just something about that girl…

"Soo…" She said filling the silence that had abruptly found its place between the both of them. The sounding of a clock was ticking all that could be heard with the faint sound of Shinra rummaging around in the room down the hall.

"What happened to you? You look like you've been mauled by a bear." She said bluntly, her voice still light and bright despite her slightly morbid words.

What she said left Shizuo taken back a little but replied. "Oh. Well I'm a debt collector you see and I got into a fight with someone who owes my boss money."

Shifting and getting off the couch, she stood in front of Shizuo with her hands loosely on her hips as she leaned forwards towards him."Looks like he ripped you pretty good." She said as she leaned her head closer to Shizuo, causing him to blush. "Man, how are you not in pain right now? Anyone else would be or probably even dead!"

Shizuo was speechless. Normally, people would try to avoid talking to him which, in fact, was another reason Shizuo never tried talking to others. It was well known that Shizuo had a short temper and the strength to fight a lion with his bear hands and probably had the strength and tolerance towards pain to stop a train. And it was because of his intense strength and short temper that made people steer clear of him.

A lot of people were scared of saying the wrong thing to him so instead of taking that risk, they just didn't say anything to him. So to see this girl say something so out right and blunt was a surprise to the blonde debt collector.

"I just don't feel pain, I guess—"

"Neee~! That's so cool~!" She said before straighting her back until she was standing up correctly, he hands sliding into the pockets of her jacket.

'What the—?' Shizuo stared at her jacket. 'That looks just like the flea's!'

Shifting his eyes from the jacket to her face, he noticed her cute face and bright red eyes looking around for something. 'Heh, but she's still pretty cute.'

"I—" Before Shizuo had the chance to say anything, Shinra came in with the first aid kit and an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry for taking so long! Celty was cleaning up and put it somewhere, haha." He said as he made his way over to Shizuo. The girl, who Shizuo still didn't know the name of, stepped aside to let Shinra through and she walked away. A few feet away, Shinra asked where she was going.

With a small smirk, she said, "I'm just going to the washroom~!"

There was the faint sound of the small clicking shut and Shinra sighed before speaking. "Sorry if he—I mean, if she was bothering you while I was gone. She's a handful."

"No, it's fine." Shizuo said, only one thought floating around in his head.

"So—"

"Hey, Shinra." Shizuo said cutting him off, his voice soft and a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"That girl that just left—"

"Oh! Sorry if she bothered you, I—"

"No, no." Shizuo said, waving a hand in the air to show it was fine.

"Oh... then what is it?" Shinra said as he placed the kit down onto the couch next to Shizuo."

"Who was that?"

Shinra's shoulders jumped. "What do you m-mean?" He stuttered.

"I was just wondering... what's her name?" Shizuo asked shyly as Shinra began to panic.

* * *

Ok so I guess that didn't explain a lot but I will soon! I promise! :D

**Sarah32138**: No, I didn't draw it. I wish I could draw like that though ;A;

Thanks for the reviews everyone! So wanna tell me what'cha think? :3


	3. Hi, I'm Shizuo

**Title: **White Lies.  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.

Sorry for the mistakes! D8

For a picture of Fem!Izaya, go to my profile. There will be a link waiting for you~!

* * *

Standing in Shinra's bathroom, Izaya stared at his reflection for a while.

'At least I can still kind of see myself—minus the longer hair, bigger eyes, chubbier cheeks, fuller lips...' He stopped his mental rambling and smacked his forehead.

"Who am I kidding?" He mumbled to himself, eyes closed in frustration. "That doesn't sound good at all..."

As childish and out of character as it was for him, he hoped that maybe—just maybe if he kept his eyes closed then maybe he'd be turned back to normal. That maybe something strange would happen and boom! Goodbye innie and hello outie, if you know what he meant.

And that's when it hit him.

'I need to pee.' He thought to himself before opening his eyes. After stealing one more glance at his reflection and scowling at what he saw, he turned and made his way over to the insane doctor's toilet and stared at it.

It wasn't that Izaya wasn't potty trained because Izaya was potty trained and able to walk within the first 2 months of being alive. But that wasn't what kept him from going at that moment. What _did_ keep him was the fact that he wasn't toilet trained as a _girl_.

Using his common knowledge and that awkward memory of walking in on Namie using his bathroom at home, he knew that women went sitting down.

Shuddering at the memory of seeing Namie go, Izaya lifted up the toilet seat and gulped.

'Here it goes...'

* * *

"Wait, what?"

"You know, that girl from earlier. The one that was yelling at you?" Shizuo said as Shinra finished tending to the blonde's wounds. As he sat patiently on the couch, Shizuo noticed the brunette's face drop awkwardly before smiling just as awkward.

Shinra was an awkward person already so Shizuo didn't really think much of it. Besides, all he was able to think about was that girl.

"So...?" He said, tapping his finger on his lap impatiently.

"Oh, her! Uhm... her name is Iza—" Shinra stopped himself and Shizuo continued to sit quietly wondering why he stopped. He was still very much curious as to what that mysterious girl's name was, and the fact that Shinra wasn't telling him was making him even _more_ curious.

Soon, silence fell and Shizuo decided to let it be. Maybe Shinra had a sore throat and he stopped talking because it began to hurt?

... Or something.

But when Shinra did not open his mouth to say anything at all, Shizuo coughed and spoke.

"So uh... you were saying?" He said, Shizuo trying his best to sound the least bit uninterested.

"Oh, uhm... her name is—"

"Shinra-kuuuuunn~!" Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Shizuo felt his heart speed up embarassingly. There, standing a few feet from him, was that girl!

Her dark, long hair and bright, almost red eyes accentuated her pale skin beautifully. Although rather on the thin side, her body had it's curve and was actually quite toned. To Shizuo, she looked abosutely gorgeous and it took all of his will power not to stare for too long.

Quickly, he turned back to face Shinra as he burned in her image into his mind feeling a little creepy.

Walking right past the blonde, not even bothering to look at him, Shizuo felt his heart drop sadly. Even if he didn't know her, being ignored still hurt. Especially when he was dying just to talk to her.

From his spot on the couch, Shizuo watched with a faint blush as the girl gracefully made her way to the brunette. Each step she took making the blonde want to introduce himself and ask her out to sushi or something even more.

Finally reaching the underground doctor, she began to speak.

As she did, the girl spoke in a smooth, sweet soprano that made even the war machine of Ikebukuro's heart melt. "Shinra-kun, can I talk to you for a moment? It's really important~"

"B-But I have a patient to tend to—" Shinra stalled making Shizuo wonder.

"It's fine Shinra, you just finished anyways, right?" The blonde decided to step in, much to Shinra's dismay.

The brunette had been hoping to stall a little since he knew that Izaya was still furious and if alone with the newly turned female, who knows where the informant's flickblade would end up? Although the raven haired was smiling sweetly, Shinra knew for a fact it was nothing but a cover.

Unfortunately for him his lie, which was that he still needed to tend to Shizuo, blew up in his face.

"Uh... y-yeah. I guess..." Shinra said before sighing in defeat. "You're fine, you can leave n-now." He said, unable to keep himself from stuttering.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and wait for Celty." Shizuo said trying to keep his eyes focused on the back of the mysterious girl's head and not the long, pale legs that weren't covered by the long black coat she wore.

"Well you heard him, Shinra-kun! Now come with me, I need to talk to you~!" She said as she pulled him roughly away and into the bathroom behind Shizuo, down the hall.

As nails begin to dig into Shinra's arm, fear ran down his spine in the form of a shiver.

'Oh dear God, SAVE ME!' He yelled before being thrown intp the bathroom.

* * *

The two stood in silence as Shinra backed off into one corner as Izaya smiled sweetly at him. Although it was better than having Izaya cut him up with his knife, the unwavering smile made Shinra extremely uncomfortable.

Just what was hiding behind that smile?

Mustering what little confidence he had, Shinra spoke. "Uhm... so... what did you need to talk to me about?"

Still smiling, Izaya parted his lips and replied in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Oh? You don't know?"

Grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and tugging it down to reveal a lacy pink bra, Izaya's smile dropped as Shinra's face flushed. "_THIS_, IS WHAT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT." Izaya belted, his sweet tone gone as an aggresive one took over.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A _GIRL_. NOW I NEED YOU, TO FIX IT." He yelled letting go of his shirt and bringing his hand up to grip the brunette's collar sharply. With a deep scowl that looked comically cute on Izaya's newly feminine face, Shinra swore he say fire in the other's deep red eyes.

Shakily, Shinra brought his hands to Izaya's wrist and forced him to let go. He then proceeded to take a few deep breaths before speaking weakly.

'How should I break it to him...?' Shinra thought, scared to know what would happen.

"Th-That's the th-thing..." He said, voice barely over a scared whisper as his mind began to scream at him.

'He's going to _kill_ me!'

Izaya rose an eyebrow at this, scowl never leaving his pale face. "What do you mean 'that's the thing'?" He growled angrily, his hands clenching into fists.

"You can change me back, can't you?" Shinra began to visibly shake as soon as he heard Izaya's already deadly voice drop.

"W-W-Well... I-I..." The brunette stopped himself and closed his eyes, ready to endure any abuse Izaya was ready to deal.

'Oh God, just don't use the knife. Anything but the knife!' He began to yell at himself mentally. God only knows how hard, sharp, and accurate Izaya was with a knife. And Shinra really didn't want to find out.

Soon there was silence and all Shinra could hear was the pounding of his heart. Slowly he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Izaya's face. Replacing the raging look on was something the brunette had never seen on Izaya before, male or female.

It looked almost like he was... lost.

"So I'm stuck like this?" Izaya said, his voice in a soft despondent slur as he dropped to the floor, his knuckles white from his tight fists.

Izaya felt his heart drop. He was always on top and nothing could stop him. But in the body of a girl he felt so... _weak_.

And Izaya didn't do weak.

Although he was already a walking target for people like Shizuo, who wanted his head, he just became a new target for rapists, old perverted men, and who knows what is crawling around Tokyo.

It was bad enough walking around the streets when people were paid to kill him, but although they wouldn't think of shooting Izaya as a girl, there was a whole new world of danger that came with his current gender. As sexist as it was, girls were weaker and had a higher chance of being in danger.

This made the famous Shinjuku informant felt terribly, terribly vulnerable.

* * *

"Hi Celty~!" Izaya called as he stepped out of the bathroom and waved at his headless friend. Sitting across their kitchen table from the dullahan was Shizuo and Izaya could've sworn he saw a blush on his cheek.

For a moment, she stared at Izaya and he nodded knowing what it meant. It was as if she was saying 'Izaya? Is that you?'

With a playful smile he said, "Yepp, it's me! Don't ask." He finished with his bright voice faltering a little.

"Well anyway, I think I'm going to go now, bye, Celty~!" The informant said waving before turning to leave.

With his back to the two, Izaya's smile dropped. He had to meet Shiki later. In 3 hours to be exact. And he was clueless as to what to do.

'What the Hell am I going to do? I won't be able to get to him like this!' He thought to himself. 'His goons won't believe me if I tell them who I am looking like a young woman. They'll just think I'm crazy!'

As he mentally cursed Shinra for putting him in his current situation, Izaya walked over to the elevator and waited for the doors to slide open.

'I am so, so so so so fucked over.'

Soon there was a little ding and the doors opened. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jackets, Izaya waited for the doors to close. As he waited, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket to check his text messages.

"Mmm?" Clicking open an unread text, he chuckled.

It was a text from Namie.

_'Where the fuck are you? Don't tell me you bailed out on me today! If you think I'm doing your work then forget it!'_

'Looks like she's in her regular good mood.' He thought to himself with a smirk.

Quickly texting back an 'I'm your boss and I can do whatever the Hell I want', Izaya then quickly placed his cell phone back into his pocket and looked up. To his surprise, there was a tall blonde in a bartender outift standing in front of him, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Uhm... Hi, I'm Shizuo."

* * *

**Note:** First off, sorry for not updating for so long! ;A; sdhhhbnmcxv I really am! I've just been so busy and if not busy then distracted D:

Lol and as irrelevant as this is, I'm on my period. THE STUPID MOTHERFUCKER CAME EARLY AND NOW WON'T GO AWAY. UGHHH ;A;

Anyways tell me what'cha think of this chapter? :3

Long reviews are always welcomed ^^b


	4. Do You Mind If I Go Down On You?

**Title: **White Lies.  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.

Sorry for the mistakes! D8

For a picture of Fem!Izaya, go to my profile. There will be a link waiting for you~!

* * *

"Uhm... Hi, I'm Shizuo."

With his eyes wide, Izaya looked up at Shizuo in surprise. Although Izaya knew the blonde did not know about his unwanted and unexpected sex change, he couldn't help but wonder why he introduced himself.

Throughout their entire life at Raijin, now named Raira, Izaya noticed Shizuo lacked any interest in getting to know others. He would always avoid talking to anyone unless he absolutely _needed_ to. Even then he would be extremely reluctant. The only people he ever really talked to at school were Kyohei and Shinra.

And even now, Izaya knew Shizuo hadn't become any more social than he was back then. So why? Why did he decide to introduce himself to someone _now_?

This question caused Izaya to ignore the blushing blonde and ponder his question further.

'Why is he doing this?' The informant thought to himself. 'This is so out of character for Shizu-chan...'

And that bothered him.

Being the great informant that he was, he needed to know _everything_. Especially the blonde war machine in front of him.

Then again, he never was all that good when it came to predicting the things Shizuo would say or do. At best, Izaya was 50% of the time and that alone made something within him turn uncomfortably.

For someone as precise as him, 50% was down right unacceptable. Right to the point where it was _humiliating_.

'As long as he doesn't try to kill me...' Izaya thought to himself deciding to think about it later. He had enough problems to deal with like having to meet Shiki later on that day and explaining to Namie what happened to him.

Meanwhile, Shizuo felt awkward standing there. He had taken Celty's advice to introduce himself to the girl, but judging from the way she stood there silently, he knew he had failed.

'Why isn't she saying anything?' Shizuo asked himself as his blush deepened as he looked deep into her big, reddish-brown orbs. Although he couldn't quite say why those eyes felt so familiar, something told him he knew them all to well.

Just _what_ was it?

As he continued to stand there, waiting nervously for her to say something, Shizuo noticed the elevator doors begin to slide close. Putting his foot down into the elevator, the doors automatically slid back open and he blushed even more.

He panicked and body began to heat up tremendously, 'Why won't she say anything? Did I come off as a creep?'

A few more seconds passed and he grew even more worried. Since Shizuo lacked some social skills, he was very apprehensive about introducing himself.

Earlier, when Shinra and the girl went to the washroom to talk, Shizuo sat on the couch for a few seconds before Celty walked in. When she sat at the table close to him, he walked over to sit across from her and she typed him a friendly 'hello'. He then nervously brought up the topic of 'how to talk to a girl.'

This made Shizuo extremely embarassed and blushed almost instantly. He was never the type to talk or ask about this kind of thing. So for him to ask how to talk to a girl left his face a bright shade of pink.

To make a long story short, Celty decided not to ask Shizuo who he in particular he wanted to talk about and told him to first introduce himself. But before she got the chance to tell him some other things, Shizuo saw the girl walk out of the washroom and turn to head for the elevator. He then said his quick good bye to his headless friend and ran over to go introduce himself.

And now there he was, standing there awkwardly as the girl stood there completely uneffected.

Coughing awkwardly to get her attention, he saw her snap out from her thoughts, and the blonde spoke only to slam his hand over his mouth embarassed, "D-Do you mind if I go down on you?"

"..."

"..."

"... Excuse me?"

Panicking, the blonde waved his hands in front of him defensively. "Th-That didn't come out right!"

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"I m-meant can I go down with you. Since w-we're both leaving I thought why n-not go down together? Y-You know, since we're both using the e-elevator?" He ended placing a hand on the back of his neck as the other was quickly stuffed into the pocket of his black pants.

As the two stood in silence once more, Shizuo swore he would always remember this moment as 'the most embarassing moment of his life.'

'Smooth, Shizuo. _Smooth_.' He thought to himself.

He blushed, stumbled and stuttered on his words, said something completely opposite of what he meant and not only that, but it also came out sexual. And that's when he thought back to how old she might have been.

For all he knew, he might've just asked a 15 year old girl if he, a 21 year old man, could go down on her.

'I am so going to jail...' He thought to himself.

For a few more seconds, neither one said anything and Shizuo felt his heart race. What should he do now?

Moving his foot out of the elevator, Shizuo hung his head down slightly admiting defeat. As the doors began to slide, a hand from inside reached out and pulled him in.

* * *

This is really short, but I just felt like this was a good place to end. Lol. Oh! And now I shall actually reply to some of my reviews! ^^

**Lenah Kaus B.A.M:** I was thinking about that because a lot of people want Shizaya yaoi, haha. Unfortunately, I can't think of how to make it happen without it being really weird D: lol, if you have an idea I'll gladly use it if it fits in ^^

**XxChocoMelloxX (And everyone else who said that Izaya should have his period): **LOL. I WAS THINKING OF DOING THAT! Izaya freaking out over having a period, oh my gosh x)

**QKc - Aria:** Really? Thank you! It means a lot ^^ Haha, I think I will make Izaya have his period soon. Hehehe ;]

**Giveortake:** Lol it's ok xD. I've had my period before but this is my first time having period cramps. ;A; Haha! Thank you ^^ I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story! Awh, Shizuo protecting fem!Izaya? I like the way you think brah /Highfive.

Since I have to go to sleep now, let me just say that I am awkward so sorry if my replies leave you guys like '...What was that?'

Anyways thanks! Review!


	5. Liquified Shadows

**Title: **White Lies.  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.

Sorry for the mistakes! D8

For a picture of Fem!Izaya, go to my profile. There will be a link waiting for you~!

* * *

Moving his foot out of the elevator, Shizuo hung his head down slightly, admiting defeat. As the doors began to slide, a hand from inside reached out and pulled him in.

'What the–' As he stumbled into the elevator, he quickly moved an arm up and pressed his hand hard against the wall behind the girl to stop himself from crashing into her.

Instead of bumping into her the blonde stopped right in time, their bodies only 2 inches from one another's. With his other arm still in the small girl's pale and fragile looking hands, he looked down to see her beaming up at him.

Shizuo swore he almost felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hi~" She said happily in a bright soprano that made Shizuo's heart pound loudly in his ears.

"H-Hi." He stuttered when she pulled his arm forward, causing Shizuo to move closer before there was sharp tug downward.

Now bending his knees slightly to the point where he was at eye level with the girl, she leaned forward and whispered not-so-innocently into his ear. "So... Do you still wanna go down on me~?"

Immediately, Shizuo fell back. As he stumbled, he tripped with his back leaning against the elevator doors for support. "Wh-what?" Shizuo stuttered as he blushed fiercely.

"You heard me~" She said, her smile turning into a seductive grin that made some blood flow down into his groin much to Shizuo's dismay.

The girl still hadn't moved from her spot and Shizuo was grateful for that.

If she got any closer, he was sure his heart, blushing face, and crotch wouldn't be able to take it. It was embarassing enough to accidentally ask to go down on her, but now they're talking about it?

And don't even get him _started_ about 'little Shizuo' quickly stirring to life.

"So, _do you_?"

"I—Uhm... I—"

"Cause you know..." She purred as she stepped forward towards Shizuo before stopping an inch away from him. On her tippy-toes, she leaned in once again and whispered into his ear.

"I wouldn't mind it if you did~" She said, purposely tickling Shizuo's ear lobe with her lips. "So, do you?"

Shizuo was left completely clueless. What in the world was he suppose to say?

Although he too didn't mind the thought of going down—he quickly changed topic in his head.

He could not let thoughts like that make their way to his head when the girl's age was still a mystery. Shizuo did not, absolutely, 100% did not want to go to jail for touching a minor. Stuff like that got around Ikebukuro fast and he really did not want to be known as a pedophile.

People already knew him as the 'blonde guy in the bartender outfit you do not want to piss off' and he was just fine with it. Since people steered clear of him because of his strength and short temper, Shizuo had an extremely peaceful life—minus the occasional idiot with a death wish who would tick him off.

So Shizuo didn't mind people avoiding him really. It was for their own safety and he didn't blame them. But what he did not want was for people to avoid him because he touched a 15 year old girl.

"Well, _do you_? Remember, I wouldn't mind if you did. After all, you're pretty hot~" She whispered once more before playfully nipping at his ear and pressing herself against Shizuo's chest.

Thinking of something to say, the debt collector felt his entire body heat up nervously and awkwardly.

'Did she _really_ just say that?' He thought to himself as he felt her breasts pressed against him. 'More importantly, is she _serious_?'

For a moment there was silence. In that silence, the lithe girl stepped back into her original spot with a satisfied smirk as she mumbled to herself.

"5... 4... 3..." She said quietly to herself, though loud enough for Shizuo to barely hear.

Although thankful for the space between them now, the debt collector thought curiously about what she was mumbling. Why was she counting down?

"... 2... 1..." She finished with a small giggle.

_Ding_.

'Huh—?'

Soon the doors of the elevator slid open and Shizuo yelped as he fell onto the floor. As he laid there, he felt his face heat up incredously from the embarassment. He was pretty sure that was the most embarassing 12 minutes of his life; from introducing himself to now lying on the ground, he knew he wouldn't be able to forget it.

The blonde had never felt embarassed in his entire life, now that he thought about it. But then again, nothing embarassing happened to him to begin with really. Closing his eyes he sighed.

'Since when did things like _this_ happen to me.' He thought. 'Then again... it could be worse, right—?'

Sitting up straight, he opened his eyes and came face to face with a pair of pink and white, lacy panties. After a second or so, the realization hit him. The girl was stepping over him and right when he sat up, her crotch just so happened to be in his face.

Blood immediately began to rush downwards into Shizuo's own as he gaped.

* * *

As he stood with Shizuo's head under his baggy dress-like shirt Izaya smirked, amused beyond belief.

As soon as he saw that girlish blush on the blonde's face when he stuttered numerous times on his words after the unexpected 'hi', Izaya knew Shizuo had developed a little crush on him. If it could be called one.

At first, Izaya wasn't sure. At first he thought the blonde was just trying to be nice. Afterwards, when he noticed how pink Shizuo's face had gotten, Izaya knew he had the hots for him. In fact, Izaya's exact thought was, 'He _so_ wants in my pants.'

But just to make sure, the informant tested out his theory. All in all, judging by the way he blushed before falling out of the elevator, Izaya was right.

And Izaya absolutely _loved_ being right.

Being right was, to him, the most amazing thing in the world other than humans. In fact, his love of being right almost rivaled his intense love for the human race. Because he was an informant, being right was something built into him.

He didn't _want_ to be right, he _needed_ to be right.

Standing there, not phased at all by his current situation involving a certain protozoan's face in his crotch, he smirked as he faked a shriek.

"AHH! OH MY GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Izaya screamed as he kneed Shizuo in the side of the face, his knee moving at full force against the blonde's blushing cheek.

Although the attack did not injure Shizuo at all, knowing that he was able to get away with hitting him felt amazing. If he were in his normal, male 'flea' body, Izaya was sure he'd be a bloody pulp right then and there.

Not hurt by the sudden blow to the face, the debt collector's head fell back and Izaya used it as a chance to step directly over Shizuo's face. The raven haired also used it as a chance to give the blonde a nice view of his lacy underwear and 'nice' ass.

A few steps behind Shizuo, Izaya turned around an feigned anger and yelled, holding the ends of his shirt and pushing it down pretending to cover up his pales legs.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled and his expression faltered slightly at the sound of his voice.

_God_ did he hate it. He hated it almost as much as he hated those to brats he was forced to call 'sisters.'

But before he could continue his train of thought, he was interupted by the blonde stumbling onto his feet. As Izaya watched, it took him all of his self control to stop him from laughing out loud. Never had he seen Shizuo so... so... _pathetic_! It was hilarious!

'If only I had my cell phone out to record all of this!' He thought to himself. Oh how he would love to rewatch it over and over and laugh at the pitiful state the protozoan was in. 'Haha! If only!'

Now standing up, Shizuo began to spit out haphazard apologies and 'that was by accident, I swear's.

By now Izaya's angry expression dropped and he began to laugh, unable to hold it in anymore. It was just too much, he couldn't handle it anymore. Soon, all that could be heard was the informant's laugh and it left Shizuo staring in silence.

Gripping his stomach with one arm and covering his mouth with his other hand, Izaya laughed uncontrollably.

'Oh Shizu-chan!' He thought to himself. 'If only you could see yourself right now!'

A minute or so went by and Izaya's laughing had calmed down before he smiled, masking whatever scheme he had in mind.

"I'm kidding!" He said as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. His smile turned into a smirk when he saw Shizuo's face drop.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not mad about how you just had your face in my crotch!" He said bluntly, noticing the blonde's cheeks blush. "Besides, if you wanted to go _there_, you should've just said so~"

This made the blonde's breathing hitch, much to Izaya's delight. He had such a big effect on him, it was hilarious!

"Anyways, I'm out. Bye, bye~!"

And leaving the blonde no chance to reply, Izaya winked playfully, turned around, and left the building. He was done messing with him... for now at least. As Izaya walked down the sidewalk, he was followed by the debt collector who almost tripped on his feet as he quickly went after the raven haired informant.

* * *

As Shinra stumbled out of his bathroom, he took one last glance at the mirror behind him. There were no signs of major damage, but he did have a bloody nose. Lifting his hand up to poke at his nose, he bit back a yell.

Man did that hurt!

Taking one last look, Shinra turned to leave and muttered to himself, a hand covering his mouth and bloody nose. "I shouldn't have let Izaya hit me... 'If it helps, you can hit me'? Worst idea _ever_..."

When Shinra entered the kitchen, he was greeted by Celty who had just placed her yellow helmet on the counter in front of her. As the dullahan waved him 'hello,' Shinra smiled and lifted his hand to wave back. Immediately, Celty ran over to Shinra and looked at his hand to find blood then turnrd to his face to see more blood.

As if reading her mind, Shinra smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine, Celty! I just had a nosebleed."

_Poke_.

"OW!" Shinra winced in pain when Celty gave the bridge of his nose a small poke.

"Ok, maybe I didn't have a nosebleed but believe me, I'm fine!" He said, as he tried smiling. Unfortunately for him, his smile came off more 'I'm in pain' than 'everything is ok.'

"Just trust me Celty, I'm just _fine_!" He then stepped to the side and walked off into his room. "Sorry but I have to go work or something, I'll talk to you later, Celty!"

Holding up a finger telling him to wait, Celty's PDA went off and she was forced to leave for another task. As she walked towards the elevator, she used her shadows to grab her helmet before taking one last look at Shinra who waved goodbye with a smile.

The doors slid close and his smile instantly disappeared as he sighed. "I better find out a way to turn him back..." He mumbled to himself.

As he walked into his room, he searched for his papers and notes he had taken from the previous night. Flipping through his pages, he tried to remember what exactly he did wrong. But as he read through everything, he realized nothing went wrong.

"Something have had to have gone wrong..." He muttered to himself as he continued to read over his notes. That's when he realized something. During his experiments, he had gotten curious and begged to use a little Celty's shadows. He just hadn't written it down. He was so eager to use the black substance that he completely forgot to record it.

The other night he thought that since Shizuo had the strength that greatly surpassed that of a human's, Shinra wanted to see if he could give Izaya the shadows of a dullahan. He then went to Celty. Although she was against the idea, he eventually wore her out and she formed a smile little black, boiling hot flask with a few drops of her shadows she turned into liquid.

After burning the tips of his fingers on the hot flask, he quickly injected it into Izaya who passed out after screaming as the hot liquid burned him fiercely.

Shinra then began to think of Celty's shadows and the dullahan herself, and soon, theory after theory began to form in his head. Quickly, he ran out into the living room to see Celty still had not returned. Turning his head, checked the clock to see he had been in his room for a few hours and she still wasn't back. He had so many things to ask and she was no where to be found.

"Damnit!" He sighed in frustration before walking over and falling onto his couch.

* * *

I was planning on replying to my reviews, but I'm really busy and I don't have time/ I'm sorry! D: And please forgive my mistakes!

Anywaaaaaays, thanks for reading and please review?

Lol I came up with a really easy way of Izaya turning back to norma. It's so lame but oh well x)


	6. Bandaids and Condoms

**Title: **White Lies.  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.

Sorry for the mistakes! D8

For a picture of Fem!Izaya, go to my profile. There will be a link waiting for you~!

* * *

As he walked down the sidewalk with a smirk planted on his face, Izaya heard the sound of Shizuo's foot steps close behind him.

'He's actually following me?' Izaya mused to himself as a light breeze began to pick up, his long dark hair flowing gently behind him. 'What an idiot! But since I know I can get away with teasing him like that, I wonder what _else_ I can get away with...'

The sun was shining as usual, along with the crowded streets filled with people walking to and from work, teenagers, and couples holding hands. There also was an occasional random person or two dressed up in strange outfits promoting shops handing out fliers.

It was nothing out of the ordinary, really. Other than the fact that he was turned into a girl, Izaya found everything else was pretty much the same. Not that he was expecting everything else to have changed too. But in a way, the people around him did seem to have changed.

Walking around as a girl, Izaya noticed the looks he recieved from a few people here and there.

Although some were rather disturbing and suggestive, the informant noticed the way most people smiled at him sweetly and happily.

After crossing the street a block from Shinra's, Izaya walked by someone he mentally labeled as 'creep.' Izaya swore that guy would've raped him if he didn't have a certain monster following closely behind.

The way his eyes traveled down his body made Izaya shiver in disgust. The way he smiled at the raven was absolutely repulsing and that bulge in his pants—oh how Izaya would have _loved_ to stomp on it.

'I may love humans, but it's times like this where this species disgusts me.'

Soon, Izaya felt a hand grip his wrist roughly before pulling him to the side, deep into an alley. There, he heard a voice whisper putrid things into his ear after being shoved roughly against a wall.

Though he didn't want to remember what was said, he was pretty sure he heard something that sounded along the lines of 'Hey there cutie', 'I have an apartment close by', 'Your clothes are so baggy. Why don't you show me what's under?', and he was sure he heard a 'Let's fuck' somewhere.

At that point, it was safe to say Izaya wanted _nothing_ to do with him. Other than the fact that the guy was a complete creep and most likely a rapist, Izaya had no time to spare on someone as _low_ and _filthy_ as him. Someone like that just wasn't his type.

Soon he felt a hand start to grope him and Izaya screamed. What the fuck was he doing!

"Scream for me..." He heard the man said in a suggestive whisper that made him want to puke.

Izaya knew there were perverts lurking the streets but he never knew it was that… _bad_. Sure he had heard a few stories from Namie like how someone once 'accidentally' bumped into her and touched her boobs. But instead of taking the story or Namie seriously, the raven laughed it off much to her dismay.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Izaya yelled.

"Why? Trust me, you're going to love all the things I'm going to do..." He trailed off.

When Izaya heard the sound of a zipper being opened he panicked. He then brought his free hand to reach for his knife in his jacket pocket. Unfortunately, the man noticed and pinned both of Izaya's hands next to his head.

Although Izaya had too much pride to admit it, he was pretty damn scared. Even though he wasn't exactly 'strong,' he was pretty sure he would've been able to break free if... he wasn't a girl.

As he mentally cursed Shinra for the hundreth time that day, he heard the man continue to whisper disgusting things to him.

What Izaya would've gave to be able to erase those revolting words from his mind.

Right before the informant opened his mouth, ready to spill insult after insult, there was the sound of bricks crushing and a low growl. Instantly, Izaya and his rapist whipped their heads to the side in shock.

As Izaya stared with eyes wide, he felt his mouth hang open speechless.

'What is he doing here—?'

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

With clenched fists and teeth, Shizuo glared daggers as he stepped forward. When there was no reply, the blonde stopped and repeated himself. This time his words came out much harsher and louder than before.

"Well? What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Once again, there was no reply and surprisingly, Izaya kept his mouth shut. As much as he wanted to ruin the moment and say 'He was about to force his dick in me,' he bit his lip and kept it to himself.

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" Shizuo growled menacingly.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're _doing_? Huh?" The blonde yelled, his voice echoing throughout the shady alley.

"Oh nothing, just hanging with my girlfriend." The man replied, obviously lying.

Izaya's face quickly twisted in digust and he made a puking sound. "Me? You're _girlfriend_? Who are you even trying to fool? You're obviously trying to rape me."

That's when everything went dark and the next thing Izaya knew, he was lying on his side still in the alley. As he sat up, he tasted the metallic tang he quickly realized was blood. Slowly, he lifted a hand to touch his lip and he winced.

When he pulled his hand away, he noticed the dark crimson color on his finger.

'I'm bleeding?' He thought to himself. 'What happened—?'

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU BOTHERING ANOTHER GIRL AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU. YOU GOT THAT?"

Averting his eyes, he looked away from the blood on his finger.

In front of him, Izaya saw Shizuo holding up the man that tried to rape him by the collar of his shirt. If Izaya had to guess, the man was about a foot or two from the ground and judging by the way he was flailing about, Izaya knew the man was losing air. Fast.

"I SAID 'YOU GOT THAT'?" Shizuo growled angrily, his eyes burning.

After nodding his head weakly, Shizuo let him go and the man instantly ran out of the alley and across the street.

'How pitiful.' Izaya thought to himself as he watched the man run. As he ran, a few cars stopped, almost hitting him, while the drivers began to yell, flipping him off.

A little dizzy, Izaya got up. Soon after his knees gave in from under him and he was caught by a pair of strong arms. "Hey, you ok?"

'Shizu-chan?' The informant thought to himself as he looked up at the debt collector, his eyes widening.

"Miss? Are you ok?"

After steadying himself, Izaya was soon let go of before falling again. This time he used the wall in front of him to help himself. It was embarassing, really. Izaya was always graceful and it was seldom that he lost balance. For him to fall over in front of that protozoan... whether or not said protozoan knew it was him, it was still terribly humiliating.

Pushing himself off the wall, Izaya looked over his shoulder to Shizuo. The blonde looked a little worried when Izaya began to walk, using the brick wall to help keep him up.

As Izaya began to walk out of the alley, he began to feel dizzy as the wind blew softly. His head and mouth were throbbing slightly. Soon there was a stinging coming from his knees and he mentally groaned. He had _enough_ of everything and was ready to retreat back to his loft in hopes of a nice nap before his meeting later.

When he came to the end of the sidewalk, waiting for the cars to stop to let him and the few people around him pass, he felt someone tapping his shoulders gently."Miss?"

Turning around, he wasn't surprised at all.

"Yes? 'Shizuo,' was it?" The informant said as more wind picked up, making his baggy shirt fly up exposing his legs some more.

Right away Izaya grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled down, prevent it from drifting any higher. Even though Izaya wasn't ashamed or embarassed, he knew it would lead to more attention from people he'd much rather steer clear of.

"You know my name?" Shizuo asked caught off guard and Izaya gave him a look.

"You told me your name earlier, remember?"

"Oh y-yeah. I forgot, haha." He finished with an awkward laugh and blush. The informant caught himself staring at the blonde's pink cheeks, interest piqued.

"Are you ok?" Shizuo asked, genuinely concerned.

At this, Izaya let go of his shirt and placed his hands on his hips, a smile of superiority on his pale face. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

The wind picked up once more, Izaya's shirt flying up and revealing his lacy panties and long pale legs.

Izaya's eyes widened before he quickly pulled his shirt down again. Though there weren't many people around that saw, the people who were there stared at him with a blush. But none of their faces compared to the debt collector's.

* * *

"Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Why?"

"I just thought you'd need someone to be there for you in case something like _that_ happens again." Shizuo said, his monsterous anger boiling dangerously.

He absolutely _hated_ scum like that; preying on innocent and defenseless girls. It was disgusting and it pushed him over the edge whenever he saw a girl getting harassed.

'Real men don't do that to a girl.' He thought to himself, remembering how his mother taught Kasuka and him the right way to treat a lady.

"There are a lot of guys like that around here from what I've seen." Shizuo started when the girl didn't. "Plus you're hurt."

"What do you mean 'hurt'? I'm not hurt at all!" She said with a bright smile.

Reaching forward and placing a finger on her lip, Shizuo watched as she winced slightly. He then pulled his finger away and looked at it before showing it to her. "Your lip bleeding."

"So? I'm fine! It's just my lip!"

"You scrapped your knees too," Shizuo said pointing down at them. "Do they hurt?"

"…"

"Here—"

"H-Hey! Wh-What are you doing—!"

"—Just stay still a little—"

"P-Put me down—"

"Trust me—"

"Put me d-down!"

As Shizuo lifted up the girl, her body draped over one shoulder, he felt her small body flail and thrash trying to break free. With one hand in his pocket, he let his other rest on the girl's back making sure she would not fall.

Happy that she wasn't able to see how much his face had heated up, Shizuo wondered where the sudden confidence came from.

'I didn't stutter this time.' The blonde thought victoriously as he began to walk trying to ignore the girl's rear next to his face.

"H-hey! Wh-Where are you going!" He heard her voice yelling as she began to kick her legs, her knees hitting Shizuo's chest. "I'm not going that way! Go back and cross the street!"

"There are a lot of strange men around there." Shizuo said as he continued to walk, ignoring both the girl's protests, knees to his chest, punches at his back, and strange looks he was getting from the people they passed by.

"How would you know? Are you one of them or something?" She kicked and flailed her long legs some more.

"Are you taking me to your place to rape me or something? Rape! _Rape_! Someone! Help me!" She began to yell, a few people turning their heads to look at them.

"Quiet down!" Shizuo whispered loud enough for her to hear. "I'm _not_ going to rape you."

"Oops. I mean 'go down on me'?"

"That w-wasn't what I meant!" The blonde mumbled with a blush on his cheeks.

"Whatever." She said as Shizuo entered a small corner store, bending his knees as he walked through the door to let the both of them in.

As soon as he walked in, he noticed the questioning look he got from the cashier and walked into one of the small aisles. Looking to his left and then to his right, he spotted a small blue box and picked it up with one hand, the other still holding the girl up firmly as he read the label.

"Ne~ What are you getting?"

"Something."

"Are you getting condoms?"

If Shizuo was drinking anything, he was pretty sure he would've started choking. "Condoms? Why do you think I'm going to buy those!"

"Look behind you~!"

After turning around, his faced dropped. In front of him was entire shelf of condoms.

"You should get that one at the top in the red and black box!" She said and his eyes immediately drifted upward.

"Extra l-large?" He stuttered loudly, the cashier looking in their direction once more.

"Well you seem like the type to be _big_, if ya know what I mean~"

Blushing furiously, Shizuo walked over to the cashier and paid. As the cashier began to collect his change, he heard the girl ask about the condoms and Shizuo grabbed the small box and left quickly.

"Sir! Your change—" The cashier called after him, holding out some coins.

"Keep it!" Shizuo yelled as he ran out the door, the girl giggling as he continued to blush.

* * *

After crossing the street from the corner store, Shizuo set the girl down on a bench in front of the fountain he usually sat at with Celty.

Kneeling in front of her, he opened the small box and he heard her giggle. "Ne, ne! So you're planning on putting a condom on and fucking me in public? How kinky~"

Shizuo's face heated up as he replied, "I'm n-not putting on a condom and I am not having s-sex with you!"

As the girl continued to laugh, he took out a small bandage out. Stumbling a little trying to remove the plastic, he placed one on both knees and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Your knees were bleeding so I thought I'd put a bandage on them. It won't heal them, but hopefully they won't get infected." Shizuo said as he stood up in front of the girl, her eyes staring up at him in surprise, a little blush on her face.

"So, where are you headed?" Shizuo asked with a light blush of his own.

"A friend's. He lives in Shinjuku—Hey! Wh-What are you doing? Put me down! I can walk you know!"

Once again, Shizuo had lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me this time?"

"I'm taking you to Shinjuku."

* * *

Once again I'm sorry I can't reply! I have exams soon and my parents won't leave me alone D:

Anyways tell me whatcha think?


	7. Shadows

**Title: **White Lies.  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.

Sorry for the mistakes! D8

For a picture of Fem!Izaya, go to my profile. There will be a link waiting for you~!

* * *

"..."

"Well? Aren't you going to put me down now?"

As Shizuo stared in disbelief at the building the girl said she was staying at, he felt her knees begin to hit him in the chest insisently and forcefully. But of course, there wasn't enough force to have a big effect on the blonde. The only effect she had with her flailing legs was that Shizuo was started to get annoyed.

And an annoyed Shizuo was _never_ a good thing.

"Put me down!" Her legs began to move faster and began to hit a little harder each time her knees came in contact with his chest.

"Can't you hear me? Put me down!" She whined as she continued to kick him.

Shizuo, who had his jaw clenched, was beginning to lose his patience, fast. It was bad enough that he was standing outside of the _flea's_ building, and that alone was starting to make the blonde's anger boil, but the constant flailing and blows to the chest were just pushing it.

"Stop kicking!" He growled menacingly as his grip on her back began to tighten dangerously. The only thing that stopped him from completely crushing her was the sound of her groaning in pain.

"Ow!"

As soon as she let out a strained little 'you're hurting me', Shizuo released as quickly as possible before placing his hand back on her, continuing to hold her up. For a second, the girl stayed still and the two remained silent.

'Oh shit...' Shizuo groaned internally. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that. And he _really_ shouldn't have let his body take over like that.

Truth be told, he was actually starting to like her, a lot, despite her innuendos and _odd_ way of speaking he realized she had on the way. And to Shizuo, hurting her would be unforgiveable considering she was almost raped earlier that day.

'I _seriously_ need to keep my strength in check..." He thought sadly to himself.

It was always his strength that caused him problems. It was because of his inhuman strength that he lost numerous jobs, caused a rift in his relationship with Kasuka that he was able to fix months after, and many other things. If only he were able to control it, along with his extremely short temper, maybe he wouldn't have as many problems.

A few seconds passed and the girl still hadn't said anything.

Though they barely knew each other, Shizuo quickly learned that she was a talker. On the way to Shinjuku, she kept bagdering him about his strength and every few minutes she slip a little reminder of Shizuo's unintended 'do you mind if I go down on you?'

"So..." Shizuo started, breaking the silence and trying his best to ignore the stares he was getting from the people around them. Though he was starting to get use to the strange looks he got, it still was awkward as Hell. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You sure?"

"Yeeeeepp!"

"... You really sure?"

"Yes! Now put me down!" She whined then began thrashing all over again, much to Shizuo's dismay.

"But..." Shizuo trailed off unsure.

"But _what_?" She asked curiously, her thrashing quicky slowing down until she stopped all movement.

Although the thought of someone like her in the same room as that disgusting little flea bothered Shizuo intensely, he had to choose his words carefully. For all he knew, the two might've been close friends or even family.

Instead of saying what he thought was best to say, he gave up, "Nevermind."

"So will you put me down now? Pleaaaaase~?" She ended, practically singing as she began thrashing violently _again. _Shizuo held her up firmly, trying his hardest not to get angry at her no matter how hard it was.

"Come _on_! I'm staying in this building right here!" She whined, extending a long leg, pointing it at the building in front of them.

With a sigh, he put her down as gently as possible. There was a twinkle in her eyes that Shizuo couldn't identify as mischief, joy, or malice, but the smile she had on her face erased all negative thoughts. "Thank you." She said a little sarcastically making the blonde blush.

"N-No problem." He stuttered. Damnit. There it was again.

"It was nice meeting you, Shizuo. But I have to go now~" She said as she walked towards the entrance. With each step she took, Shizuo felt the sudden urge to ask—

"What's your name?"

As she opened the door, she stopped and looked back at him. Shizuo was starting to feel just a tiny—well, if by tiny one means 'really', nervous and his face flushed once more. When he thought she was going to tease him like she constantly did a few hours ago, he was caught off guard by a nervous expression crossing her face.

Not sure if he had said the wrong thing or not, Shizuo was about to say goodbye and leave when he was interrupted. With a confident smile that replaced her once nervous one, she said, "You can call me Izumi~"

* * *

"Shut the Hell up!"

"Hahaha! I'm—I-I—y-you—oh my God! Hahahaha!" Namie clutched her stomach with one arm as she laughed, her other arm folded around her head as it rested on her desk.

Instead of releasing some _bright_ and _colorful_ words and phrases Izaya had planned on screaming at his secretary, he clenched his teeth and tried to speak as calmly as possible. _Someone_ had to be the mature one in this situation. And considering the way Namie laughed uncontrollably, Izaya assumed that someone was him.

"I maybe a girl, but I still am your boss, which means—"

"What are you going to make me do? _Ma'am_? Hahahaha!" Namie continued to roar in laughter as Izaya glared icily at her.

'That _bitch_!' He growled at her internally.

After he had gotten into his loft, Namie immediately questioned him. He wasn't surprised though, he was changed into a girl and he _barely_ looked like his old self. It was only natural of her to wonder why a stranger entered.

But soon after he told her, rather reluctantly, that he had been turned into a girl, Namie didn't believe him and threatened to call the police. Still, he told her what had happened but when the woman didn't buy it, Izaya, once again, wasn't surprised. It was only until he was able to reveal personal information about Namie off the top of his head that she was finally convinced. And after that, well—

"Oh God, a-are you wear a b-_bra_?" She said, stuttering, trying to hold in her laughter long enough to speak. "Oh my God, you _are_ wearing a brah! This is just _too_ good! Hahahaha!"

"SHUT UP—"

"Hahaha! I bet it's all l-lacy! Hahaha!" Namie continued to laugh, straightening herself up only to end up falling back into her chair still clutching her stomach. "Ow! M-my stomach! Hahahahaha—i-it hurts—hahaha—too l-laugh—Hahahaha—"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR ELSE I PROMISE YOU IT WON'T BE THE ONLY PART OF YOU THAT WILL HURT." Izaya roared angrily at her. But much to his dismay, his threat did little to stop his secretary's laughter.

"Oh? Whut's wittle Iza-_chan_ gonna do?" Namie's laughter grew louder, causing Izaya's temper to sky rocket.

"_'CHAN_?' I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD." He yelled, his voice high and girlish which made him even madder as it made Namie's laughter escalate.

"You gonna choke me to death with your bra, ne, Iza-_chan_~?" She said as her laughter had calmed into a small giggle. Immediately, Izaya's face flushed a deep red at Namie's words.

"Someone's blushing~" Namie continued to tease, getting up from her desk to walk over to Izaya who had been standing on the other side.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING—"

"Oh? Someone's spazzy today too." Namie said in amusment before tilting her head to look down at her boss. "Look, as a female, I'm actually taller than you."

"Well I'm hotter than you, as a male _and_ female. So suck that." Was all Izaya said as he stepped to the side and made his way over to his desk. Namie glared at the back of his head, clearly insulted.

"I hope you know women _don't_ speak like that," Namie started as she walked around her desk to sit down and begin filing papers once more.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked. After turning on his computer, he waited a moment for everything to load. As he sat in his chair the way he normally would, legs slightly parted and slouching, Namie shook her head.

"We don't say things like 'suck that'—"

"Really? Because that's not what you said last night~" Izaya said with a smug smirk only to have Namie through a box filled with pens at him. Dodging it, he turned his chair around. With a little 'thud' the box hit the back of his chair before falling to the ground.

"I'm going to pretend you did _not_ say that." She shook her head once more upon seeing Izaya's sitting posture. "And women do _not_ sit like _that_."

Curiously, Izaya looked down at himself before looking back up at Namie who sat a few feet away. He always sat like that. It was comfortable unlike the way Namie sat with her back slightly arched with one leg folded above the other.

"So what if I sit like this—?"

"Women don't sit with they're leg _open_ like that, _especially_ in that dress like the one you're wearing."

"Dress?" Once again, Izaya looked down at himself. For once, Namie was actually starting to confuse him. "I'm not wearing a dress, this is just one of my shirts. It got really baggy so I decided to wear it without any pants~"

"What's wrong with your pants?"

"They don't fit me." Izaya stated as a matter of factly before turning his attention away from Namie to his computer. From where Namie sat, she swore she saw something bright and _pink_ from between Izay's legs and her face flushed before realizing what she thought she saw was way off from the truth.

'Is he wearing... _panties_?' She thought to herself.

Noticing her strange expression and reddening face, the informant raised an eyebrow. "What are you blushing about?"

"N-Nothing." Namie stuttered, her face heating up some more. Though the thought of her boss in female under garnments made her want to laugh, there was also something just plain awkward about it. And the face that he _had_ female underwear just lying around... It was strange, really.

"If you say so." The informant turned his attention back to his computer.

* * *

"So basically, because your shadows are in him, they panicked when they realized they connected to the body of a dullahan—that you no longer control them." Shinra told Celty who had arrived half an hour ago. "Have you ever done that with them before? Get rid of your shadows and give them to someone else?"

Celty shook her head no.

"I think it's because they were no longer connected that you, that the flask began to heat up. Your shawdows heating up is their way of losing control since you usually keep them under control, right?"

The two sat on the couch together. Celty, without her helmet, played with her shadows. In her hand she had created a small, black golf ball before changing it into a large square, before changing it into other various objects. After hearing what he had said, Celty stopped playing with her shadows and began typing a message with her PDA.

**_But that doesn't explain why he was turned into a girl._**

"It's because they aren't connected to you anymore that the shadows tried changing Izaya until his build was similar to your's since they are so use to you. Hence the new female Orihara Izaya."

Celty began typing once more.

**_Though I'm glad he still has one, if he's suppose to have a body similar close to mine, why does he still have a head?_**

"You have a head too, right? Even though you technically don't have it connected to the rest of your body, the shadows know you have one."

It was strange. Hearing Shinra talk about her shadows made Celty feel a little upset. How did he know all of this, despite her being the dullahan, not him? It wasn't that she was offended, but it made her feel like she needed her head even _more_. Maybe it was because most of her knowledge about her shawdows was in her head... who knew? But after all this talking, the longing for her missing body part had grown indredulously.

"Don't feel bad, Celty." Shinra started, taking her pale hand into his comfortingly. "You're probably upset and wondering why I know all of this when you don't, right? I only know this because I've watched the way you've used your shadows ever since I was young. I was always observing and the experiment only taught me more about them so it's not your fault, ok?"

Nodding, Celty felt a little better and touched by Shinra. He always knew how to make her feel better, and always knew how she was feeling and what she was thinking.

"To be honest, I used your shadows to see if he'd be able to control them too." Shinra said.

Using one hand, Celty placed her PDA on her lap and began typing.

**_Is he able to?_**

"That's the thing, I'm not sure yet. All I know is that he was turned into a girl."

She then erased her question and began typing once more.

**_I wonder if he'll be able to. It would be really interesting if he could._**

Later in Izaya's loft, he had recieved a text from Shiki telling he would be at there in a few minutes. As he waited, he reached for his glass of water on his desk when a black shadow appeared out of no where and grabbed it and brought it towards him.

As soon as he panicked, the shawdows dropped the glass and it shattered.

Staring in disbelief, he heard Namie calling from her desk. "Smooth move, butter fingers."

"Didn't you see that?"

"That you dropped your glass of water?" Namie said sarcastically as she got up from her seat from a groan. "And now that you did, I'm going to clean after you. I'm a secretary, not your babysitter, ok?"

After she disappeared onto the second floor in search of a towel, and broom and dust pan, Izaya stared at his hand. Was he imaginging that, or did he actually drop it himself? Maybe it was just a side effect from the drugs Shinra had injected him with the other night.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to ponder the thought any longer when his hand began eminating the same black, shadow like substance.

"What's happening to me?" Izaya said to himself quietly before there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Izaya, it's me." It was Shiki. "Open up."

Forgetting about the shadows that had stopped flowing from his finger tips, he got up and walked towards the door. With surprised looks from Shiki and his men, Izaya greeted them and let them in.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update! D: Anyways I winged all of my exams so... let's see how that goes xD

**NEWS!:** I just posted a one-shot called **Popsicle **and started a new fic called **Down with Love! **(not sure if I've mentioned Down with Love! yet but yeah) Here are the summaries I wrote for both.

**Popsicle:** _Highschool one-shot. About Izaya's 'interesting' way of eating a popsicle and the reactions it gets out of a certain protozoan._

**Down with Love!:** _Rule #1, no matter how cute he is, don't fall in love. Rule #2, no matter what he makes you feel, don't fall in love. Rule #3, no matter what happens, don't fall in love. Rule #4, no matter how much you long for him, don't fall in love. And most importantly, rule #5, don't fall in love!_

**CMHerrera: **Haha, I'll be proving how great of a woman Izaya would be in the chapters. Like how he sits like one ;D

**QKc - Aria: **Really? Hahaha why thank you! I'm glad I'm not doing to bad when I write for Izaya ^^ lol I was smiling and giggling to as I wrote it. I couldn't help myself lol x)

**anon azure:** Don't worry! I plan on turning him back to normal! Just not anytime soon... xDD

**Giveortake: **Thanks for being so understanding about not being able to update because of school :D Haha, oh my Gosh, I love your long review (or at least it's long to me, lol). Thank you so much! :3

**elwin:** I'm glad you like it so much! Shy!Shizuo and fem!Izaya make an awesome pairing 8DDD

To everyone else who reviewed, don't think I don't care about you because I'm really grateful you guys have taken the time to review. Thanks everyone! :DD


	8. Hi, again

**Title: **White Lies.  
**Author_:_** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.

Sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

Walking down a busy sidewalk, Shizuo fiddled quietly with his bow tie as his other hand rested in one of his pants' pockets. As the crowd immediately recognized the blonde as the monstrous man he was capable of being, groups of people and citizens walking by themselves stepped aside to let Shizuo through; maneuvering their way around the debt collector as though touching him would result in death. Which wasn't that far from the truth, really.

But that day, the blonde's head was too preoccupied to pay anyone else any attention.

Someone could've _kicked_ him in the stomach and he wouldn't have cared. He most likely wouldn't have even noticed. In fact, the debt collector would've _apologized_ for 'being in the way.'

As a cluster of teenagers made their way around the tall male, they all whispered amongst one another like gossiping wives. Apparently word got around that Shizuo, the beast of Ikeburkuro, saved some girl after she was dragged into an alley not so long ago. Though the gossiping stopped at that, the prepubescent boys and girls each gave the debt collector strange looks that went completely unnoticed.

Shizuo, who had been terribly oblivious of his surroundings, continued to play around with his bow restlessly. The bow was dark red. Coincidentally, it was the same unique shade of red as Izumi's eyes.

"Izumi…" The debt collector sighed silently.

His mind had been stuck on the same thing for a few days now. That same thing being a certain, petite, spunky girl named Izumi. No matter how much he tried to think of something else, his mind would quickly go blank, and he often found himself daydreaming. All of which, involved the small girl in some form. He wasn't obsessed, per say. He was rather infatuated, and to be honest, he was pretty scared.

How old was she anyways?

The mystery that was the girl's age irked him.

To the point where he began to ask around in hopes of finding people who knew her and stuff about her. Unfortunately, no one seemed to know her, and just when he thought he finally got a hold of someone who did, they lead him to the wrong person. They somehow ended up fitting the description and name given, but none of them were her.

_None of them were Izumi._

Shizuo sighed once more. This infatuation could not be healthy.

And for all he knew, it probably wasn't legal.

Looking down at the pavement as he walked, he absentmindedly followed the pair of shoes to his left. His mind going off in a dozen separate directions, leaving his boss wondering what was wrong with his tall co-worker and friend. Shizuo was like that since the two met up earlier that day. He seemed deep in thought and he was keeping to himself more than usual. He was withdrawn, but not to the point where it made Tom worry.

The older male looked over to Shizuo. He was still playing around his his bow tie, his head hung low. Giving a small shrug, Tom turned to look ahead of him and continued to walk. If the blonde wanted to talk, then Tom was all ears. But, at that moment, he decided to wait until Shizuo was ready. Tom turned back to look at Shizuo once more, and his eyes drifted from the blonde's face to his arm and he shook his head, if he didn't notice_ that, then_...

Tom turned away again.

With the wind blowing gently, Shizuo's messy blonde hair blew out of his eyes before settling back over his forehead. The sun was out and his shades kept the bright sunlight out of his amber colored irises. It was around 3 in the afternoon and, much to his dismay, had been almost a week since he first met Izumi.

Even though he knew how corny it was, and despite constantly telling himself how stupid he was being, Shizuo just could _not_ forget her. There was just something about her that drew him in and kept him in.

Yeah. He barely knew her. He knew that. But there was just something about the twinkle in her eyes that piqued his interest and left him wondering. Combined with the mysterious air that just seemed to emit from her curvy little body, Shizuo just couldn't stop thinking about her.

'I should've asked for her number or something…' He mentally facepalmed. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Tom stop. Slowly coming to a halt, Shizuo looked up and turned his head to look at Tom in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Tom-san?" Tom sighed.

"Shizuo, is there something bothering you? Are you okay?" The older male asked, a concerned expression crossing his normally serene face.

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course not. Why wouldn't I be?"

"A few blocks back, someone stabbed you in the arm and you didn't even notice."

Instantly, Shizuo looked down to find the top of his sleeve near his shoulder soaked in blood. Using the hand that was relentlessly playing around with his bow, he poked his arm. He brought his hand to his face and stared. The blood was still fresh. How could he have not realized?

"I guess you're right, Tom-san." Shizuo chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tom sighed before chuckling as well. "Shizuo, are you sure you're alright? If something isn't bothering you, then I'm sure there's something on your mind. I mean, you didn't even _notice_ that guy earlier."

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine, Tom-san."

"Is it about a girl?" Shizuo whipped his head away from his hand, shifting his attention from his bloody index finger to his boss.

"How did you know?" Walking towards an open bench, Tom sat down with Shizuo following a few step behind. Patting the spot next to him, the blonde taking a seat beside Tom, the latter continued.

"We've been working together for a while now, Shizuo. I can read you very well, if I do say so myself. So, who's the lucky girl who's caught your eye, ne?" Tom chuckled elbowing Shizuo's good arm playfully. The blonde's face heated up almost instantly, a light brush spread across his face from cheek to cheek.

"Her n-name is Izumi." Shizuo stuttered uncharacteristically. He was slouched forward, elbows resting on his thighs, and, with his hands intertwined, the handsome debt collector played with his thumbs timidly.

"Izumi? That's a pretty name. Haha," Tom chuckled. "Tell me about her."

"Hmm…" Shizuo tilted his head as he thought. Staring at his shoe-covered feet, he drew a blank. "Uh, I'm not sure what to say."

"Why not start with what she looks like?" Tom suggested.

Racking his brain for ways to describe her without sounding incredulously sappy, Shizuo quickly realized what he thought of saying was also how one would describe that flea; dark hair with some parts falling over their face, pale skin, lithe frames, and wore a dark black jacket despite the warm weather. And now that he thought about it, Shizuo hadn't seen the informant for a while.

For a second, Shizuo thanked God for the flea's absence before his train of thought was broken. "Well? What's she look like? Is she tall? Short? Blue eyes? Brown eyes? Brunette? Blonde? I bet she's super cute!"

"You're _way_ too into this, Tom-san." Shizuo and Tom both chuckled, the blonde's eyes never leaving the concrete beneath them. "She is short, now that you mention it. Then again, I am taller than most people around here."

"That is true. Go on?"

"A-Ah well… She has reddish brown eyes. She's actually kinda pale, dark long hair, and kind of curvy, but it suits her thin body." Shizuo blushed deeply when he remembered her pink underwear in his face.

"Reddish brown eyes? That's something you don't see every… day…" He trailed off. "Hey, Shizuo, what does she usually wear?"

"Last time I saw her, she was in a black jacket–"

"With fur at the ends?" Tom asked curiously, causing Shizuo to turn and stare at his boss.

"Yeah. How did you know–"

"Why if it isn't Shizu-chan~"

At the sound of a familiar, playful alto, Shizuo turned his head to look in front of him at break-neck speed.

"Hi, again." In a dark, fur trimmed coat and long black v-neck, high thighs, red sneakers, and enticing smirk, there Izumi was. She had her small hands in the pockets of her jacket, and was leaning forwards, her face only inches away from Shizuo's. Leaving his eyes wide and his face a darker shade of pink.

* * *

"So, how is Shizu-chan?" Izumi asked, leaning towards Shizuo and placing her head on Shizuo's shoulder as she swung her feet back and forth. By now, she had found a spot on the bench next to him after Tom had left to go meet Vorona.

'You liar!' Shizuo yelled at Tom internally, hoping he would somehow hear him. The blonde knew Vorona was back in Russia and wouldn't be back for another two days or so. Shizuo's body immediately stiffened as he blushed when he felt Izumi's hand brush against his. His lip trembled nervously and he attempted to speak without stuttering.

Unfortunately for him—

"I'm g-g-good. H-how about y-y-you?"

—things just didn't go his way.

"I'm just fine.~" She said, moving closer, practically nuzzling her head into the crook of Shizuo's neck. Noticing the blonde's flushed demeanor, she stared at him with wondrous eyes. "Why so tense?"

Looking over to the long haired raven, Shizuo bit his lip. She was so breath takingly gorgeous. And those eyes…

"Well?" Her voice got to Shizuo, who caught himself staring like an idiot, effectively breaking him out of his gaze.

"I'm just a little out of it today…" He said. Though he had noticed her behaviour before, he truly was surprised with the lithe girl's audacity towards him. He was so used to people always avoiding him, not wanting to even look at him in fear of angering him. But then there she was, practically shoving herself onto him, no trace of cowardice in her shining orbs.

Though corny, there was something about it that comforted him. Even if they barely knew each other, the fact that she wasn't scared of him made a little part of Shizuo feel accepted, which left him feeling warm.

"And by that, you meant…?" She trailed off, waiting for Shizuo to finish her sentence.

"I'm a little stressed from working so much, I guess…" Shizuo trailed off when he spotted Izumi's smaller hand make it's way onto his. He blushed instantly. What was she doing?

"Well," She smiled teasingly, her reddish eyes shining playfully. "Since you're feeling stressed, why don't I relieve you of it, hmm~?"

And with that, the blush on Shizuo's features darkened.

* * *

A/N: P-Please don't shoot me! I'm sorry for not updating! ^^;

At least things are getting interesting...? ~


	9. Vorona

**Title: **White Lies.  
**Author_:_** Navigate Me.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Warning:** AU-ish, swearing, and innuendos. Rating might go up too.  
**Summary:** Izaya has been turned into a girl by Shinra. Shizuo takes an interest in the new girl he met with the strange, fur trimmed coat and piercing red eyes.

Sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

"H-Huh?" Shizuo swallowed sharply at the mischievous maroon orbs that eyed him up and down with a nervous, audible gulping noise. What was with that look? And why was she so close? Her small body had already inched closer, and was pressed against his muscular arm. Izumi's delicate chin rested on his broad shoulder as she smiled up at him with a hint of what appeared to be playful malice.

If there were such a thing.

Shizuo was always rather shy around people he had 'crushes' on. If he didn't, then he was fine. So… did that mean he had a crush on her? How could he? It made no sense—He barely even knew Izumi! Then again, he barely knew the woman who worked at that little corner store in his childhood… Regardless, he was a little timid by nature, and having people too close to him either pissed him off immensely, did not affect him at all, or made him a stuttering wreck. And if you, dear reader, guessed that Izumi turned Shizuo into a stuttering wreck, you guessed right. Congratulations.

But, that didn't mean he couldn't try to stop himself from stuttering.

For a moment, Shizuo absentmindedly scanned the pale face that rested on his shoulder. There was a strange feeling that engulfed him the longer he stared. Why did she seem so familiar when he knew for a fact he had not met her before? Her familiar dark hair shaped her face in a way that oddly resembled someone he couldn't quite place his finger on, and those eyes_..._ _Where have I seen her before? And who do those eyes remind me of__...?_

"What I said was, if you're feeling stressed, maybe there's _something_ I can do for you. You know, to help you forget about it?" Her tone implied all the things blonde had been denying for years. Fragile digits crawled up and down his chest gently before they laid still over the debt collector's fast beating heart, interrupting his increasingly inappropriate thoughts. Her perfect smile widened, and Shizuo felt a mixture of burning infatuation, sexual frustration, and growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach. And the fact that she was pressing herself against him only added to his distress and wanting.

"So," She moved her head to whisper into his ear. Long, black hair fell down her shoulder and she arched her back into Shizuo's muscular arm softly, but hard enough for him to feel her proportionate chest that made his face darken. The mumbled stuttering that had passed his lips only made her smile widen and twist darkly. "What do you say, big boy?"

"I-I—Uh—"

Shizuo blanked completely, his eyes drifting downwards to the young woman's tempting lips, then back up to her eyes. Those eyes—He felt like he was being sucked into those large, bright maroon pools. She batted her long lashes alluringly. "I—"

"No. He says _no_."

Shizuo and Izumi turned their heads in the direction of an angry, accented voice. Sauntering her way through the busy crowd of people, deep, violet eyes glaring sharply in Izumi's direction, the curvy figure stopped before the two, and crossed her arms menacingly. The raven stared up at her from her seat stoically.

"What do you think you're doing, senpai?" Vorona asked, her expression softening a little once she turned her attention away from Izumi to look at Shizuo. "I know you're single and that you have needs like everybody else, but you don't have to pay for se—"

"No, it's not like that." Shizuo defended himself, refraining from yelling as hard as it was. His cheeks turned a rosy color, and he shook his head and waved his hands furiously. He knew the louder he was and more frantic he looked, the more suspicious things would appear for the obviously jealous Russian girl. "And Izumi isn't what you think she is."

Vorona quirked an eyebrow at the raven sceptically.

Izumi shot an eerily cold smile at the Russian in return.

Situated between both girls, Shizuo swore he saw electricity shoot from both their eyes, and meet half way in a battle that neither won nor lost comically. The anxious and rather sexual tension that used to linger between he and Izumi melted away, forming a new kind of tension once Vorona joined them. The air read, 'I don't like you' and the debt collector silently watched the two young women interact. And, for a brief second that felt like an eternity, they were communicating with fiery glares and cold stares.

"Oh? And what do you think I am, Miss?" Izumi asked politely, her tone as icy as her smile.

"A whor—" Vorona answered instantly. She was quickly interrupted by a frantic Shizuo. It was time to step in.

Once insults were said, it was game over.

When a man insults another man a fist fight breaks out. When a woman insults another woman _war_ breaks out. But when a woman calls another woman a 'whore' or anything along the lines of it... Shizuo didn't even want to think about what would happen. Especially when one of them was _Vorona_.

"A horribly great girlfriend!" He said impulsively. He hadn't thought it through. It was the first thing that came to mind, and he was starting to regret his choice of words. Both women turned to look at the blonde, confusion plastered on their beautiful features. The Russian's mouth hung open, and her violet eyes as wide as Izumi's.

There was silence within the trio.

_Did I really just say that?,_ He thought to himself as he facepalmed internally._ Now what do I say? How am I supposed to follow that up when—_

Izumi was the first to speak after a long, _long_ moment. "'Great'? Oh? Why, thank you, Shizu-chan.~"

Her arms moved to hold Shizuo's larger one, and she rested her head against it, smiling lovingly. The debt collector felt like his heart and brain was about to burst. He thanked God for her playing along. But how long would she before she decided to stop?

"You're so sweet." The raven cooed sweetly.

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait_." A vein popped in Vorona's forehead at the obnoxious display of affection in front of her. "G-_Girlfriend_? You have a _girlfriend_, senpai—?"

Only a deaf person would be oblivious to the girl's shock. Then again, her expression said more than enough. The man opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing, for Izumi decided to answer instead.

"Yes, I am your senpai's _girlfriend_." She said icily.

Shizuo's eyes went wide, and he stared at Izumi before turning his attention to Vorona. The blonde girl was looking paler than usual, and just a _tad_ angry.

Of course, 'a tad' meaning incredulously. From the look on Vorona's face, and the noticeable trembling of her tightly clenched fists, he knew she was mad. And when she was mad, something bad always followed. Just like when Shizuo was mad. Instead, Vorona offered them both a forced smile before turning on her heel. As she walked away, he followed the assassin with his eyes, and watched as she slowly disappeared into the crowd.

—-

Day quickly turned into night, and the sun had retreated. Streetlights and bright, neon store signs and windows illuminated the otherwise dark, evil looking alleys and streets of Ikebukuro. It was a normal night. Teens flocked the streets, people were busy shopping, and making their way home to their families. Every few blocks, there were people performing for money.

Shizuo liked watching some of the performers sometimes. Some played the guitar as they sang beautiful melodies that would top billboards if given the chance, while some danced to music, catching the attention of other's with their amazing sense of rhythm and fancy moves and impressive tricks—Nothing out of the ordinary, _really_.

"Wow! Mommy, look at that man dance!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Listen to that girl sing!"

For a moment, Shizuo wondered why parents were out at this hour with their small children. It was only 9 PM, but he knew kids tired faster than adults, and those kids looked as if they were doing their best to stay awake just to watch a teenage boy dance and a young woman sing near him. Shizuo turned to throw some money into the girl's open guitar case, and then into the boy's black hat. He offered them small smiles as they said their thank you's.

"Eh? What a good person." The blonde, turning away from the grinning boy, who had gone back to dancing, looked down to the raven on his right.

After the whole Vorona incident earlier that day, they had acted as if nothing had happened. Shizuo wasn't quite sure what happened after the assassin had left. It was a blur. All he knew was that he had been wandering around Ikebukuro for the last 2 hours with Izumi by his side.

They walked in silence for the most part. Shizuo was much too shy to really say anything. Also, silence was something he was used to since he did not talk much, and neither Kasuka nor Tom was the type to chat a lot. However, the blonde did not mind when Izumi spoke up occasionally. When he wasn't thinking back to all the faces he remembered from his childhood, and middle school and high school years to find a match, Shizuo looked over to her secretly with a soft blush on his face.

On their walk, sometimes she would point out small things out he had never noticed, asked him questions about himself he did not mind asking, and said a few thought provoking things. Everything she said made it obvious that she had no intentions of bringing up what had happened earlier. The two had yet to talk about it, and he felt an apology was needed.

While Izumi acted as if it was just a figment of her imagination, Shizuo argued with himself on how to word what he wanted to say. All he wanted to say was that he was sorry, and that did not mean to call her his girlfriend.

_Buzz. Buzz. _

"Hello?" The young woman brought a black phone to her ear. "Why, if it isn't Namie-san!"

Shizuo stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants as he watched the small girl talk into her cell phone. "Right now? Oh? And he brought ootoro for me?"

The girl's reddish eyes brightened. Shizuo was taken aback. So, she liked otooro, huh?

"Okay. Tell Shinra-kun I'll be there soon. Oh, and he can watch TV while he waits. He gets a little too curious when he's bored, so make sure he doesn't touch anything."

_Shinra?_ With furrowed brows, Shizuo thought to himself,_ 'Shinra-kun' as in Kishitani Shinra? No, it can't be. Then again, she was at his apartment that one time. Maybe she's a patient of his? But... why is she talking about him in such a friendly way? Are they friends or something?_

"I have to go now." Said Izumi, slipping her sleek phone into her pocket. She made a move to leave. "Bye bye, Shizu-chan."

_I should say sorry now..._

"Wait." The blonde reached for her wrist and she turned to looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes that glowed red from the various bright lights of stores and streetlights. Her bangs framed her pale face endearingly, while her soft, long locks fell over her shoulders beautifully.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I'm sorry about earlier."

She looked genuinely confused, but surprised all the while. Quickly, an amused expression took its place, and she shook her head, smiling. "You mean what had happened with that lady? Oh, no. It's no problem. She seems nice."

He wasn't sure if Izumi was being sarcastic, but he shrugged it off. The blonde released her small wrist to rub the back of his neck timidly. "And I'm sorry for calling you my g-g-girlfriend..."

"I don't mind it." Her smile widened before a soft pair of lips connected with the debt collector's cheek. She stood on her tippy toes, and watched the other's face darken, a deep blush forming. "In fact, I wouldn't mind hearing you call me that again."

The blonde sputtered embarrassingly.

"H-_Huh_?"

She began to walk away, speaking numbers.

"... 057..." He repeated the numbers under his breath, then called out to her. "What does that mean?"

"It's my number." She reached into to shake her cell phone. "And about me being your girlfriend; you could've at least taken me out to dinner or something, Shizu-chan.~"

**A/N:** Wowowow this was rushed "orz. I don't know anything about Vorona's personality. If you can tell me what she's like, I'll update faster? She plays a big role in the story so... yeah. Also, I'm taking fic requests. **Deprived** was created because of a request. Message me and tell me the pairing (doesn't have to be Shizaya, it can be any DRRR! pairing), what the rating should be, and the prompt or whatever it's called. I'll be sure to credit you (unless you don't want me to)~! I won't be able to get to all of them if I end up with a lot of request. To be honest, I just feel the need to really practice writing lemons since I know a lot of you will ask for them.

Anyway, tell me what you think? c:


End file.
